


Трещины

by Bakaman



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaman/pseuds/Bakaman
Summary: Ричи крадёт у Мэгги помаду.





	Трещины

**Author's Note:**

> Лютые авторские хэдканоны.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Ричи, дорогой, ты не видел мою помаду? — Мэгги заходит в комнату, вытирая руки полотенцем, и с интересом смотрит на замершего у стола сына. 

— Нет, мам, — врёт Ричи, чувствуя, как спрятанный в кармане стик жжёт кожу даже через плотную ткань джинс, нервно ведёт плечом и заставляет себя повернуться и взглянуть в глаза матери. — А почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Мэгги пожимает плечами; на ней лёгкий шёлковый халат роскошного синего цвета, ткань скользит и сползает с плеча, после чего Мэгги рассеянно возвращает её на место. Ричи смотрит с лёгкой завистью: он примерял эту накидку на прошлой неделе и выглядел в ней просто отпадно. Хотя красный цвет всегда шёл ему намного больше. 

— Да так, — отвечает она наконец. — Думала — может, вдруг видел. 

Ричи качает головой и возвращается к своим суперважным делам — он подбирает на бас-гитаре аккорды к новой песне «The Doors». Мэгги поджимает губы и уходит, проплыв по дому голубым призраком. 

Ричи вытягивает ногу, чтобы пнуть и закрыть за ней дверь, и включает музыку, заставляя стены их дома сотрясаться от старого доброго рок-н-ролла.

Он знает, что мать не выносит его музыки, и с каким-то остервенением выкручивает звук на максимум. Пускай взбодрится, думает он. Его накрывает какая-то мрачная, почти мстительная радость: вчера он снова столкнулся с Бауэрсом и вернулся из школы весь в синяках и ссадинах, а Мэгги только и было дела, что ворчать на него из-за сломанных очков.

— Спасибо за заботу, — кричит он и бьёт по струнам неподключенной гитары, подыгрывая музыке из проигрывателя и превращая песню в паническую атаку. 

Наконец-то дождавшись, когда Мэгги покинет дом, Ричи выключает музыку и идёт в ванную. Закрывает жалюзи, включает верхний свет и долго смотрит в зеркало, с нарастающим интересом вглядываясь в собственное отражение. Наклоняет голову чуть вбок и улыбается сам себе.

— А ты красавчик, — писклявым девичьим голоском тянет Ричи. 

И весело смеётся, подмигивая. Оказывается, изображать эмоции куда проще, чем извлекать наружу то, что беснуется глубоко внутри.

Стянув с себя футболку, Ричи бросает её на пол и с недовольным лицом принимается рассматривать «подарочки» от Бауэрса: синяки и кровоподтёки на груди и рёбрах, всех цветов и оттенков, от жёлто-зелёных до насыщенно фиолетовых.

— А вот это не очень красиво, — цокнув языком, бормочет он. — Но я знаю, как это можно исправить. 

Потянувшись к карману, Ричи достаёт оттуда помаду, стащенную с туалетного столика в спальне родителей, за которым Мэгги ежедневно наводит утренний марафет. Верхняя часть колпачка едва не улетает в сток, однако Ричи успевает поймать её в последний момент и кладёт подальше от края раковины. 

Выкрутив помаду, он подносит её к губам и делает первый мазок. Проводит снова, стараясь не вылезать за естественный контур. Получается так себе, но Ричи всё равно доволен результатом. Он зачарованно следит, как его губы постепенно приобретают насыщенный алый оттенок, становясь больше и выразительнее. 

Ричи глядит на себя, и у него начинают трястись руки. Он откладывает помаду в сторону и хватается за край раковины. 

«Ты такая шлюха, Ричи», — звучит в его голове голос Эдди.

Потянувшись вперёд, Ричи наваливается животом на холодный фаянс. По коже бегут мурашки, когда он прикрывает глаза, словно для поцелуя, приблизившись к зеркалу вплотную, и прикасается губами к собственному отражению, оставляя на поверхности матовые пятна своего дыхания и красный след от помады. 

— Шлюхи тоже хотят, чтобы их любили, — парирует Ричи, а потом злится.

Вновь оглядывает себя в зеркале, смотрит долго и пристально, будто пытаясь подловить собственное отражение на несоответствии действий (ты моргнул, я видел!), а затем растирает помаду по лицу, делая из своего рта нечто похожее на гигантский уродливый шрам или дьявольскую улыбку клоуна.

Ричи чувствует, как его начинает мутить, злость подбирается к горлу горячим удушливым спазмом. Рука сжимается в кулак против его воли. Не соображая, что он вообще творит, Ричи со всей силы бьёт кулаком в зеркало. Трещины разбегаются паутиной, раскалывая отражение на тысячи неровных и кривых осколков. 

— Вот, теперь это больше похоже на тебя, — всхлипывая, произносит Ричи, баюкая окровавленную руку.


End file.
